


All is Fair in Love and War

by LittleandFierce



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleandFierce/pseuds/LittleandFierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! My first time writing smut. :)</p></blockquote>





	All is Fair in Love and War

It was late and the sun had set about three hours ago. Dahlia was sitting with Varric, Sera, and the Iron Bull around a fire; they were drinking and swapping stories of their past.  After Varric was done telling his third or fourth story of his mischief back in Kirkwall, Dahlia said she needed to retire for the evening.  Sera groaned and the Iron Bull teased her about sleep being for the weak. But none of that deterred her, however, because she wasn’t actually going to bed. 

 

Once she got far enough away, she snuck into Haven’s Chantry.  She had it on good authority that the Commander was working late again and she planned to ambush him. She was sick and tired feeling so sexually frustrated, she needed him.

 

She entered the War Room and saw Cullen bent over the table. Stacks of paperwork were on either side of him as he pushed around the pieces on the map hoping to make some sense of the Grey Warden movements for Leliana.  He looked up and saw her; nearly jumping a foot in the air. “Maker’s Breath Dahlia! I didn’t hear you enter!” 

 

She smiled coyly; having a few drinks was already making her feel more daring.  “Good evening Commander, I didn’t mean to startle you.  You need a break.”  She sauntered over to him and squeezed between he and the table. Cullen turned extremely red and stepped back but that only enhanced her predatory instincts.  She followed after him like a large cat ready to pounce on its prey. 

 

“I… uh…”  He hit the wall behind him with a thud.  She swiftly moved in for the kill.  “Look into my eyes Cullen and tell me you don’t want me.”  He shook his head vigorously, almost as if trying to wake up from a dream.  She giggled. “I am here, right now. Take me.”

 

That’s all it took.  Cullen’s eyes darkened and he picked her up, holding her as close to his body as his armor would allow as they kissed.  Dahlia’s feet were up in the air and at first she let them hang limp but as they continued she wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

This seemed to excite him even more and he walked her over to the table. He gently her placed her on the table and he pushed everything in his reach onto the floor; army tokens, papers, missives, and his pens. He pulled off his gloves with great speed and grabbed her face again.  “Maker you are beautiful,” he said. 

 

She grabbed his face too and stroked his stubble, moving her fingers to the scar on his lip.  She looked up at him and said “Less talking, more kissing.” “As you wish my lady” he responded, smiling like an idiot.  He leaned down and began to passionately kiss her once more.  She tried to take off his armor but she really didn’t know what she was doing.

 

Cullen pulled back and laughed, taking off all of his armor in mere seconds.  “May I?” He asked in a deep voice, moving his hands to the top button of her shirt.  “No” she said seductively.  He looked confused and a bit dejected.  She smiled, and then in the same sultry voice she said “Tear it off of me.”

 

He raised his eyebrows so quickly that it looked as if they were about to fly off his face.  He stood there for a few seconds, mouth agape.  Dahlia sighed in frustration,  “Rip them off of me, now.”  Without any more hesitation Cullen grabbed the center of her blouse and tore. To their surprise it didn’t take much strength but once it was on the floor Cullen licked his lips.

 

With one swift movement he tore off his pants and threw his smalls aside, unleashing his length.  It was Dahlia’s turn to have her jaw drop, she had always imagined what a man looked like naked but this was so much better. His body was huge, even without the armor. and his personal sword was beyond impressive. She gulped, hoping that it would fit in her.  He laughed and she shook the fear from her thoughts.

 

Looking back up into his eyes she reached for his face but he grabbed her wrists with one hand and held them above her head. With his other hand he pushed her onto the table and took off her pants.  He then got down on his knees.  Dahlia’s emerald eyes grew really wide, she had only heard of this a few times before and she was nervous.  She tried to sit up but he said, “Please, allow me this.”  She felt his warm fingers on her clit as he began to rub. He moved slow and calculated at first, but the more she squirmed the faster he circled. “Come for me Dahlia, please.”

 

Suddenly she hit sweet release, no longer being able to control it.  He placed his mouth at her entrance and began to clean up her cum with very well placed flicks of his tongue.  She squirmed even more, not wanting to come again until he had.  “Please Cullen” she begged “Please put your length in me.”

 

He stood up and rubbed his sword, priming it for entry. She licked her lips and when he breached her she gasped loudly, senses on fire.  He grabbed her legs and pulled her across the table, further sheathing his length. He pushed inward and started slow at first, leaning over and kissing her.  He moved down her neck, trailing kisses on his way to her breasts. She moaned louder, causing him to thrust faster and faster.  She was so close, she pulled her walls in on him and he was only able to thrust a few more times before they simultaneously came.

 

He collapsed back onto the floor. Dahlia flipped her body around and peered down at him from atop the table.  “So?”  Cullen chuckled and tried to speak but he couldn’t string a sentence together. They both laughed and Dahlia climbed down to join him.  They began to snuggle with each other on the cold stone floor when the doors flew open.

 

Dahlia flew up and jumped away from each Cullen when her eyes locked with her Keeper.  “My first! What are you doing with this shem? A shem that you work with of all people!” Dahlia stood unable to move, willingly her body to bend over and pick up her clothes.  She couldn’t though and out of nowhere the War Room began to change into a densely wooden area and suddenly she was standing naked in front of the whole clan with Cullen.  She couldn’t turn any redder and nor could he.

 

Dahlia flew straight up off her bed. She looked around and found that she was still in her cabin.  Realizing that it was only a dream she was truly saddened, knowing that she could never get up the courage to do what they had done in her dream. She lay back down and rolled over, hoping that her next dream was just as good as the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! My first time writing smut. :)


End file.
